Nova's Legacy
by Warrior Nova of Shadow Pack
Summary: My SP character's story.


Nova's Legacy

Epilogue

My name is Nova. I was born in Winter to a small pack filled with highly gifted wolves. I was, too, very gifted. From a young age, I learned that I could shift into Human form. I could also control the element Wind. And last, but not least, I hade glorious brown and white wings that allowed me to soar across the sky. I had just turned one year old and was starting my Warrior apprenticeship. I had sisters, though I can't remember their names. My parents were the Alphas of this pack, so I was going to be the next leader of my pack. My future was so bright. I am Nova. And this is my story, how it was all taken away.

Chapter 1

It was my first day of apprenticeship when a pack of twolegs came to our territory. I was in a field with my mentor, who was teaching me to fight.

"Rule one, never underestimate your opponent. Rule two, never let your opponent get behind you. Rule three, never get cocky!" my mentor said as he paced back and forth in front of me.

I nodded and lunged for him. He dodged my attack by jumping into the air, landing on top of me.

"Try again!" He yelled.

I crouched low, and sprung, tackling his side, against every fight style I had ever seen. But it worked! He went tumbling over onto his back, where I ran to pin him down. You see, I was built the size of a male. I was very big for a whelp. My mentor laughed and pushed me off.

Very good! Nova! Never before has a pup gotten me to my back. You are much like your mother. She was a born fighter. You are too." He said slowly as he rose from the ground.

Though, I never got to respond because at that second, I heard a loud "crack!" from the surrounding forest. The Beta, Rue, came running. She was also about the size of a male. She snatched me up in her jaws and ran to the Alphas den where she hid me with my siblings.

I kept hearing that sound. And though the entrance, I saw my mother, a glorious she-wolf, get shot by a twoleg. I cried out in shock. That was my mistake. Rue stuck two familiar objects in my mane. My parents eagle feathers. My father came running and fought the "humans" off while Rue got my siblings and I out the back entrance of the den.

The hunters shot my brother as soon as we emerged, but the hunters seeing my sister's wings, shot them with sharp flowers. Rue told me to fly away, and I did, crying as I did.

Chapter 2

I wandered around for days, walking farther and farther away from my home land. Suddenly, I heard a hackling sound from far away. I was young and lonely, so I unwisely followed the sound. I found a small pack of rouges, kerl. I turned to run, but it was too late, they had spotted me. I was tired and couldn't gather the strength to take off.

But, try as I might to escape, they caught me.

"If we don't get wings, why should you?" One yelled.

"Yeah, why do you get wings?" another exclaimed.

Then, one held me down as the other two tore off my wings. I screamed for help, but no one came. They kept my captive for three months as they traveled. I had lost all hope of escaping. I didn't see a point in trying to escape, when they would just catch me.

Until a ray of hope came along. They were passing pack territory! I bolted from the group of rouges and ran faster then I ever had in my life. I ran past trees and bushes, leaves floating around me, my legs a blur beneath me, when finally, I came to a den.

Chapter 3

I padded cautiously into the large den, where a large, dark male wolf and four pups looked up at me.

"Uh hello. Is this your territory?" I spoke shyly.

"Why yes, I am Alpha male of this pack, Shadow. And who are you?" He said proudly.

"I am Nova. My pack was destroyed. I am one year and three months old. May I join your pack?" I asked. But he didn't have a chance to answer when a glorious, golden-furred she-wolf with a golden mane and bright green eyes.

"Hello, Nova. I am Alpha Starfire of Shadowpack, but you can just call me Starfire. And yes, you may join my pack." She announced as she walked in, nuzzling Shadow.

I quickly bowed before the Alphas. "Thank you. I would also appreciate a mentor to finish my warrior training." I said shyly.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, Shadow has been asking for a new apprentice. You can start your training now."

Alpha Shadow led me out to the training field. "So, what do you know about fighting so far?" he questioned me.

"Well, my old mentor told me the basics of fighting. Never underestimate your opponent, never get cocky, and don't let your opponent get behind you. He also said I was a born warrior." I answered proudly.

"We'll see about that. Attack me." He ordered.

I circled him, nipping at his joints. He held his ground. Once I got behind him, I leaped onto his back and forced him to roll to his back. I pinned him down, teeth bared. He pushed me off and took hold of my scruff, tossing me over part of the field where I landed on my back. He sprung on top of me, growling. I nipped at his throat, and used his weight to escape from his hold. I wheeled back and bolted forward, hitting his side, forcing him to his back. I pinned his down and placed my jaws around his throat, lightly biting down.

"I win. Kill move!" I exclaimed as I got off of him.

"You're a pretty good fighter." He told me as his ears perked to a faint howl. "I have to go, Starfire wants me to watch the pups". He trotted off.

I laid down and though about the practice fight.

Chapter 4

I sat up as two wolves entered the field.

"Oh, hi. Are you new? I'm Kodac and this is Mazie, my girlfriend." He told me. Kodac was a big, trimmed he-wolf with a tan and brown pelt. Mazie was a lighter colored she-wolf that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm Nova, Nice to meet you both." I said as I looked at Kodac.

"Nice to meet you too. So what are you doing out here?" he responded.

"Oh, Alpha Shadow just got done having a practice fight with me." I explained.

"Ah. You want to fight me?" He asked as he looked me over, sizing up his opponent.

"I never turn down a good fight!" I exclaimed as I took fighting stance. He did the same, Mazie backing up.

I lunged for him, crouching low under his head, and pushed up on his chest, making him fall to the ground on his back. I pinned him. "Not much of a fight, you think?" I snickered.

He used his weight to roll, putting him on top, placing his jaws over my neck. "Oh really? I think it is!"

I slipped from his hold and wheeled back. I leaped on to him, pinning him, my jaws on his neck, in one swift movement. "Lets call it a draw." I told him as I let him up.

"Fine." He laughed.

"Come on Kodac, we should go hunt." Mazie nudged him.

"Well, I have to go." He winked at me and trotted off, Mazie giving me a dirty look before padding away after him.

That was the time I fell in love in Shadowpack. And that was also the first time I had made an enemy.

Chapter 5


End file.
